Hide And Seek
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The movement sent a shock of pain through her arm, but she bit her lip and ignored it. What sent a wave of pure terror coursing through her veins was the cold steel pressed against her temple, and she knew that a gun was being held to her head.
1. A Nasty Surprise

Mwahaha, okay, it's happened! I've finally decided to do my first House fic! Yay me! This is also story number 71 for me! Yes! Enjoy, and please review, bunnies!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. At least, that's what my psychiatrist says. I'm getting a second opinion...

This first chapter is for Psycho Strider, who gave me the idea for this, and my two kittens, House and Cuddy!

Matthew giggled as he peered around the corner, delighted that he had eluded the two older men who were trying to find him. Before they could turn their heads, he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him in the direction of his father's office.

He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the handle of the door, but he managed to open it and dart inside. The room was empty, but he was used to that. He toddled over to the desk and reached into the bottom drawer, grinning when he found the Ipod. Clutching it in his chubby hand, Matt crawled into the space under the desk and put the earphones on, leaning his head back against the cherry wood.

Soon his eyes drift shut as the familiar sound of The Who lulled him to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House twirled his cane aimlessly as he watched his ducklings hard at work. His gaze drifted to his youngest duckling, Cameron. She was staring intently at a file in front of her, her loose brown curls swept back into a messy ponytail. Her eyebrows were knitted together, and he smirked as she blew a sigh of frustration.

But before he could make a snarky remark, the double doors of the meeting room opened, and all four sets of eyes widened as three men walked in. "Which one of you is House?" the first man demanded, and House rolled his eyes and continued to twirl his cane with his hands.

His eyes widened as he saw the cold glint of metal, but he maintained his cool exterior as he said, "Why don't you guys just walk your ugly mugs right back out that door, and we can all go back to our normal lives."

The leader shook his head and motioned to the others, who all produced guns. Cameron's mouth dropped, and Chase and Foreman immediately stiffened, glares fixed on their faces.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" House growled, and the men smile.

_House, shut up!_ Cameron thought, her hands clasped in her lap. _Please, don't do anything stupid._

Foreman's hand reached subtly into his pocket, and his fingers tremble as he sent a text message for help to Cuddy. Once he hit enter, a smug grin briefly passes over his lips, only to be replaced by one of fear as one of the men comes to stand beside him, the barrel of his gun pointed at Foreman's temple.

"Get up!" he snarled, and Foreman slowly rose to his feet. As soon as he was standing, the man reached into his pocket and snatched the phone out, then threw it onto the ground and stomped on it.

"Tie them up," the first man growled as he grabbed Cameron by her arm and roughly snatched her out of her seat. The movement sent a shock of pain through her arm, but she bit her lip and ignored it. What sent a wave of pure terror coursing through her veins was the cold steel pressed against her temple, and she knew that a gun was being held to her head. She looked up, and her eyes met House's.

A look of pure hatred is evident on House's face as he ground out, "Let her go now!" The man holding Cameron captive chuckled and waited for his accomplices to finish binding the male ducklings. Once they finished, they shoved Chase and Foreman into a corner of the meeting room, then joined their leader.

House took a menacing step forward, but one of the attackers stepped forward and kicked House ruthlessly in his leg, then landed one blow to his abdomen. The force of the blows sent House reeling, and he fell to his knees.

Cameron cried out in fear for House and twisted away from her attacker's grip, scrambling to her injured boss's side. "House? Are you okay?" she demanded as she pulled his head into her lap. She knew he was unconscious, and she glared at the assailants as she cradled House's head in her lap.

The leader leveled his eyes with hers, and he smiled as he said, "Hello, Dr. Cameron. Or is it Dr. House? I can't imagine such a headstrong woman changing her last name for any man." Her eyes narrowed. "My name's Damien, and that's Henry and Jack," he said cordially as he motioned to his cohorts. "Now, I want to make this experience as pleasant and smooth for you as I can-" He had barely gotten the words out when Cameron arched back and spat in his face, and he growled and brutally slammed the butt of his gun into her jaw.

Cameron let out a low moan, and Damien smirked at her. "See? Now that was all your fault. Now, let's try that again. I want to make this experience as pleasant as you will let me, but if you force my hand, I will kill each and every one of you. Starting with your husband," he growled, and Cameron visibly shrank and tightened her hold on her unconscious husband. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered as a tear escaped her eyelash.

"Good," he smiled evilly. "Then let's not waste any more time. Let's get started, shall we?" Cameron closed her eyes and prayed to a God that she didn't believe in that they would all come out of this unscathed. Her eyes flitted to Chase and Foreman, and she bit her tongue to keep a sob from escaping her chest.

Through the glass of his father's office, Matthew watched with terror filled eyes as the bad man hit his mother, and he let out a sob as he turned and ran to his Uncle Jimmy's office.

As he was coming out of his office, a small blur came running, and he felt like he had been hit by a train when the three year old ran into him and threw his chubby arms around his legs. "Uncle Jimmy!" he cried, his tiny frame shaking. Immediately Wilson bent over and gathered the sobbing boy into his arms, rubbing his back gently. "What is it, Matt?" he murmured, and Matt threw his arms around Wilson's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

"The bad men hurt Mommy and Daddy!" he wailed, and Wilson's stomach dropped. Keeping his arms around the toddler, he walked around the corner, and when he saw the curtains drawn over the glass windows of the meeting room, he knew something was very wrong.

As fast as he could force his legs to move, Wilson raced around the corner and into Cuddy's office, slamming the door behind himself.

TBC...

A/N: Mwhaha! I know, I'm beyond help. This was originally supposed to be just a cute little oneshot, but it evolved. (shrugs shoulders) What can I say? Those damn plot bunnies are very persistant! So, review, and lemme know what ya'll think!


	2. It Was Never About Him

Okay, my bunnies, before ya'll go all super psycho and start threatening to eat my limbs, here's chapter two! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... At least, that's what the men in the white lab coats with the big needles say!

This chapter is for psycho strider, even though sometimes I think she's more evil than me...

Cuddy looked up as Wilson ran into her office, and she looked at him in concern. "What's wrong, Jimmy?" she demanded, and Matt reached for her.

"We need to evacuate the hospital and call the FBI, now!" he gasped, and her eyes widened.

"What for?" Matt let out a sob and hid his face in her neck. "I think someone's holding House and Cameron hostage," he explained, wringing his hands.

"Oh God, this is bad," she moaned, and Matt clung tighter to her.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron felt House stir in her lap, and she ran her hand gently through his hair, giving Chase and Foreman what she hoped were reassuring smiles. Then she looked up and glared at their captors, who were sitting at the table. "What do you want from us?" she demanded, and Damien chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough, beautiful," he promised as he smiled at her, and her skin crawled. Glancing at her watch, she realized that they had been trapped for nearly a half hour, and she hoped that Wilson and Cuddy were devising a way to get them out.

Bowing her head, she ran her fingertips along House's jaw line, and her eyes caught sight of the small swell in her stomach that her form fitting shirt was providing. As discreetly as she could, she reached over and pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame, hoping that no one had noticed. She rubbed her jaw, flinching as it sent waves of pain shooting through her head.

House groaned, almost as though he could sense her pain. His eyes fluttered open, and Cameron let out a small sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" she whispered, and he flinched as she gently applied pressure to his ribs, where he had been hit. "Your ribs are broken," she whispered tearfully, and he set his jaw against the pain and sat up in her lap. He tried to rise to a standing position, but she grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in her lap. "Don't even think about it, House," she hissed.

Damien rose from the table and walked over to stand beside them, his gun in hand. "Well, well," he said, and House and Cameron glared daggers at him. "Now that you're awake, Dr. House, the fun can begin."

"What the hell are you talking about?" House growled, and Damien sneered. He looked at Cameron with hungry eyes, and she instinctively tightened her arms around House's middle, careful of his injuries.

On the other side of the room, Foreman was frantically pulling on the ropes that held his hands hostage. Chase saw this, and he immediately began doing the same thing.

Damien licked his lips and reached one hand out to trace Cameron's mouth. She reared back and bit at him, and he yanked his hand away and slapped her across the face. House leapt to his feet with a cry of fury, and Damien laughed as his cohorts grabbed the older doctor and held him between them.

"Leave him alone, you son of a-" Before Cameron could finish her threat, Damien grabbed her by her arm and roughly jerked her to her feet, the dull snapping of bone echoing in the room. She yelped in pain, but he just laughed and pulled her roughly against his chest, holding her to him with one arm and using the other to grab her jaw and apply pressure to it.

"Now, Allison," Damien snarled. "You'd better behave yourself, especially if you want to see your little brat again." She gasped, and he smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I thought that would get your attention. Now, it's time for us to have a little fun."

He turned his head back in the direction of his fellow culprits, and he said, "If any of them so much as breathe the wrong way, shoot them."

House, Chase and Foreman watched in horror as Damien forced Cameron into House's office, slamming the door behind himself.

"Allison," House whispered, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"We have a visual," Frank stated, and Matt and Emily glanced at each other. "Two stocky men at the table. In the corner, a blond and a black man-"

"That's Chase and Foreman," Cuddy added, and Matt nodded. "Is there a woman and a man with a cane in there?"

Frank continued to look inside, until he spotted a dark haired man lying on the floor. "Got one male on the floor, with a black shirt."

"House," Cuddy and Wilson said simultaneously.

Frank swept over the room several more times, then sighed and said, "There's no sign of anyone else. Your female could be in the office next door." Wilson and Cuddy exchanged helpless glances as the realization dawned on both of them. One of the men was alone, with Cameron. House could be dead, and there was no way to know for certain if any of them were injured or needed immediate medical attention.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron lay limp on the floor, the fight having long gone out of her. She simply didn't care anymore what happened to her. If it meant that House and Matthew would be okay, and the child within her would survive, she wouldn't fight it. She was just too tired.

Damien ran the cruel steel of the gun along her flesh, smiling as she shivered and shut her eyes. "You're all mine now, beautiful," he rasped, and Cameron groaned and sent up a silent prayer that she wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

He rolled her from her side onto her back and pinned her to the floor, running his tongue along the veins in her neck. She gagged, and he pressed harder onto her broken arm to keep her from escaping.

"Oh, don't worry, Allison. We're going to have plenty of fun before I kill you," he purred, and a sob brewed in her chest, but she refused to let it out.

_Help me, please,_ she begged silently over and over again as she heard him unzip his pants. _Please, someone help me._

TBC...

A/N: (ducks rotten tomatoes and flaming shoes while diving for cover) Aw man! I'm just gonna go hide until it's safe for me to come out... Review, and lemme know what ya'll think, bunnies!


	3. A Tentative Rescue

Okay, because I don't want to have to face the angry wraths of Laurie or Psycho Strider, here's chapter three! Someone asked me if the reference to Standoff was intentional. Well, at the time I was just spitting out names, and I picked those. Then I remembered who they were, and I was like, "Cool." So I guess you could say it was... Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: They're coming to take me away, ha ha! They're coming to take me away, ho ho hee hee ha ha to the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha ha!

Oh, you're actually reading this? Well, in that case they're not mine. All I have is a cookie... (sits under sink and eats cookie)

This chapter is for **Psycho Strider** and **JusticeIsBlind13**, for listening to my insane, cookie fueled ranting. Thanks!

Foreman kept his eye on House's unconscious form as he continued to struggle with the rope that held him hostage. Finally he felt the rope loosen, and he glanced up at their captors to make sure that his actions had gone unnoticed. They had. Turning his head, he caught Chase's eye, then glanced down at the ropes. Chase gave a brief nod of understanding, and Foreman waited for Chase to free himself of his own bondage.

They both could hear Henry talking rapidly on the phone, but they didn't care to listen to his conversation. They were determined to get free and help their friends.

Watching Henry and Jack, Foreman inched slowly and painfully towards Chase, and before Jack or Henry could react or reach their weapons, Chase and Foreman lunged at them, knocking the men to the floor. While they lay on the floor, stunned, Foreman grabbed the rope and tied them both up, Chase ran to the door and shouted for help.

Cuddy, Wilson, and the hostage negotiators heard Chase's shout for help, and Emily motioned for Wilson and Cuddy to stand aside, while Matt held his gun up and flung the door open, quickly darting inside.

A few seconds later, Cuddy gasped and rushed forward as Chase and Foreman stumbled out of the conference room, apparently unharmed. She quickly embraced them, then waited for House and Cameron to come out. But her hopes were quickly dashed when Foreman said, "House is unconscious, and that bastard took Allison into the other room. You have to help her!"

From inside the room, Matt shouted, "I need some help in here!" Before any of them could move, several other doctors rushed in, and a few minutes later, House was carried out on a stretcher. Cuddy quickly followed House's stretcher while Wilson stayed with Chase and Foreman.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron watched Damien pace the room from the floor, and she closed her eyes as he shouted something. Her entire body ached, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until she lost consciousness. All she hoped was that House was safe, and they would reach her in time to help the baby. Suddenly gunshots pierced the silence, and she laid her arm protectively over her swollen stomach as she heard a dull thud, then the sound of glass shattering from the door being flung against the wall.

She heard footsteps approach her cautiously, but she didn't open her eyes until she heard an unfamiliar male voice say, "Allison? Are you okay?" She tried to speak, but her voice failed her, and she found herself being lifted into a strong pair of arms, securely held against an equally strong chest. Suddenly she was too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything but give into the looming darkness.

Matt felt the woman go limp in his arms, and he adjusted his grip on her, then spat on the body on the floor before carrying her out to her friends and coworkers. He carefully laid her on an awaiting stretcher, then watched as she was quickly wheeled away by her friends. He looked at his own friends, who gave him reassuring smiles and pats on the back.

"Great job, team," Emily stated, and they gathered up their equipment and walked out of the hospital to wait for their next assignment.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Later that evening, after sending Chase and Foreman home, Cuddy and Wilson stood outside the door of House's hospital room, talking softly. "How are we going to tell Matt?" Cuddy asked softly, and Wilson ran his hand through his thick hair. They both looked in the direction of her office, where the little boy was sleeping on the couch, and he sighed.

"I don't know, Lisa. But we're going to have to tell him something soon. He saw Cameron and House get hit, and he's a very bright child," he stated, and she smiled briefly and nodded. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at the woman in front of him. "You know," he started slowly. "House is stable, and he doesn't really look that bad."

"What are you suggesting, Jimmy?"

"Maybe we should bring Matt in to see House. He's really shaken up, and we can't take him to see Cameron, but it might make him feel better to see his dad and know that he's okay," Wilson stated, but Cuddy looked at him as though he had grown two heads.

"Are you kidding, Jimmy? We can't take Matt to see House! He has a tube down his throat, for God's sakes!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Lisa! The poor kid thinks that we aren't talking to him about them because we're afraid to tell him that his parents are dead! He needs to see that at least one of them is still alive!" Wilson nearly shouted, and they stared at each other, both refusing to back down.

Finally a shudder shook Cuddy's shoulders, and she reluctantly nodded. "Fine. You're right. He does need to see House, and it might do them both some good," she admitted quietly, and Wilson gathered her into his arms for a brief hug. When he pulled away, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then turned around and headed to Cuddy's office.

He was quiet as he walked in, and he kneeled down in front of the couch, then gently shook Matt's shoulder. "Matt?" he called softly, and the little boy opened his icy blue eyes, making Wilson smile at the familiarity. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning deeply.

"Hey, Matt? Do you want to go see your daddy?" Wilson asked, and Matt's eyes widened before he jumped off of the couch and into Wilson's arms. Wilson rose to his feet with the little boy in his arms, then quickly walked out of the office and down into the I.C.U. From there, he easily found House's room, and he rubbed Matt's back and said, "Matt, your daddy is sleeping right now, so I'm going to need you to be very quiet for me. Can you do that for me, scout?" Matt nodded solemnly, and Wilson pushed the sliding glass door open, stepping into the room with a soft sigh.

He looked at the little boy again, then said, "Matt, your dad has got… a big straw in his mouth to help him breathe. I know it looks scary, but it's a good thing. Just don't touch it, okay?" The little boy nodded again, and Wilson walked over to stand beside House's bed. Immediately Matt struggled in his arms, and Wilson carefully placed the little boy on the bed beside his father. He watched in amazement as the child curled up beside his father, laid his head on his shoulder, and immediately fell asleep.

Wilson stood there for a few more minutes, then walked out of the I.C.U. room to go check on Cameron.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy had just stepped out of Cameron's room when Wilson walked around the corner and walked up to her. "How's she doing?" he asked softly, and that's when he noticed the bag in her hand and the tears in her eyes. "What is it, Lisa?"

She swallowed several times before looking Wilson in the eye, saying, "She was raped, Jimmy. The son of a bitch raped her."

Wilson couldn't choke back the gasp, and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Cuddy and said, "Come with me. You need to see this." She followed him back to the I.C.U., into the room where House lay unconscious. Leading her further into the room, Wilson motioned to the bed, and Cuddy felt tears fill her eyes as she saw a familiar mop of dark brown curls on House's left side.

"Have you ever seen him so still?" Wilson asked softly, and Cuddy shook her head.

"Never. Not like this," she answered, the sadness and pain thick in her voice. She turned and buried herself in Wilson's arms, fighting to keep the tears at bay. He held her tightly to his chest, running his hands up and down her back and pressing light kisses to her hair.

When they broke apart, she scrubbed at her eyes and walked out of the room, and he followed soon after.

TBC...

A/N: Yes, I know. Kind of a mini cliffie... MWAHAHAHA!! Anyways, please review, bunnies! Reviews make me update faster... (hint hint, wink wink) Love ya'll!


	4. Bad News, Good News

(hiding under kitchen sink from Laurie and Psycho) Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please review, bunnies!

Disclaimer: Hinkle finkle dinkle doo! Oh, you're reading this? Well, they're not mine, obviously.

This chapter is for everyone who has added this story to favorites and alerts. Thanks!

He could hear voices as he fought his way back to consciousness. The sounds of the hospital and normal chaos were welcomed, but a pressure on his arm had him confused as he struggled to open his eyes. The sounds and voices were becoming more distinct, and he thought he heard Cuddy and Wilson talking. Finally he managed to force his eyes open, but the bright light had him closing them again.

The pressure on his arm shifted, and he tried to open his eyes again, squinting against the bright lights and white walls. He tried to take a breath, but quickly realized that there was a tube in his throat, and he mentally groaned and made a note to smack Wilson. He blinked again to rid his sight of the darkness. He tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes, but was surprised to discover that he couldn't move his left arm.

He turned his head, hoping to see Allison sitting beside his bed and reading a book, with a gentle smile on her face. But he was happily surprised to see his son curled up against him, staring off into the distance with his Ipod in his hand. He grinned and brought his right hand up to rest on top of Matt's thick curls. Matt let out a shriek of surprise, but when he realized who the hand belonged to, he pulled his earphones off and threw his arms around his father's neck, careful of the tube in his mouth.

"Daddy, you're awake!" he whispered loudly, and House gave him a thumbs up. He leaned over and kissed his dad's stubbled cheek, then climbed off of the bed and ran out of the room to find Aunt Lisa or Uncle Jimmy.

House watched his son run out of the room, and a few minutes later he ran back in with Cuddy and Wilson in tow. "See! I told you my daddy was awake!" he exclaimed quietly, and Wilson and Cuddy watched in amusement as Matt ran across the floor and scrambled back up onto the bed, sitting his small body beside House.

Wilson grinned at Cuddy and Matt, then walked across the floor to stand beside House's bed. "It's about time you woke up, you lazy bum," Wilson scolded House teasingly, and House just rolled his eyes and motioned to the tube in his mouth. Wilson looked at the small child and said, "Hey, scout? Why don't you go see Aunt Lisa for a minute?"

Matt frowned at him, then reluctantly climbed off of the bed and walked over to Cuddy. A few moments later, Wilson turned back to Matt and motioned for him to return, and the small boy darted back over to the bed and eagerly scampered onto the bed. Matt launched himself into his father's arms and hugged him as tightly as his little body would allow.

After a moment, House whispered hoarsely, "Hey, you little parasite. Where's your mom?"

Matt's eyes widened, and House turned to look at Cuddy and Wilson, but they wouldn't meet his eyes. He could feel his heart rate go up, but he ignored it and asked again, "Where is she? Where's Allison?"

Wilson stepped forward again and looked House in the eye. "Allison is…" Matt turned to look at Wilson, his eyes wide and round with fear, and House hugged his son and said, "Matt, why don't you go with your Aunt Lisa? I'll bet she'll get you some ice cream."

Cuddy stepped across the floor to stand beside Wilson, and Matt looked at his father before begrudgingly climbing off of the bed and taking her hand.

Wilson waited until they were both gone before he turned back to House and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," House snapped. "Where's my wife? How is she?"

Wilson chewed on his lower lip for a moment, a gesture that House didn't like one bit because he knew it meant that he was about to say something he wouldn't like. Finally he shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and said, "She's not doing good, House. She's still unconscious, and she has a broken arm and several bruised ribs. You have a few broken ribs, so you won't be going anywhere for a while."

He was starting to ramble, and House knew that there was something Wilson wasn't telling him. Something bad. He took a deep breath, ignoring the intense pain that flared in his ribs. "What is it that you're not telling me, Wilson?" he demanded, and he saw Wilson's eyes brighten before he turned his head. "Damn it, Wilson! Tell me where my wife is!"

He glared at his best friend, and Wilson finally answered him. "She's in a different part of the I.C.U., House."

"How is the baby?" House asked somewhat softly.

"We don't know yet," Wilson answered truthfully, and House shut his icy eyes.

When he reopened them, Wilson looked at him sympathetically, and House stated simply, "I want to see her"  
"I know you do," Wilson assured him. "But you're not going anywhere for a while."

"The hell I'm not," House growled, struggling to sit up. Wilson darted forward and carefully pushed him back against the pillows.

House gave up and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the wall. "Where's Matt?" he asked. "I want to see my son."

Wilson nodded and walked over to the door. "I'll go get him so you can see him." He walked out of the room, and House closed his eyes and viciously fought back the tears that stung his eyes.

A few minutes later, an ice cream covered Matt bounded up onto the bed and threw his arms around House, giggling happily. House found himself relaxing and smiling at his son's antics as he plopped himself down beside his father. "Aunt Lisa gave me chocolate ice cream!" he exclaimed, licking his sticky fingers.

House smiled at the little boy who was so much like himself, and he ignored the painful protest from his ribs and pulled Matt into his lap. Suddenly Matt went very still, and House felt his own breath hitch as he looked up at him and said, "Daddy, where's Mama?"

House looked helplessly at Wilson, wanting to know the answer to his son's question himself. At the same time terror coursed through his veins at what Wilson's answer might entail.

Wilson looked between the two, and he sat in the chair beside House's bed, running one hand through his blond hair.

"Matt, remember when I brought you in here to see your daddy while he was sleeping?" The young boy nodded. "Well, your mommy is sleeping, too. She needs to sleep for a little while while she gets better." Matt paused before nodding in acceptance, but House closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillows.

Wilson saw House's eyes close, and he rose to his feet and reached for Matt, saying, "Come on, scout. Let's let your dad get some sleep." Matt shook his head furiously and burrowed into House's side, and House cracked one eye open to glare at Wilson.

"He's fine," House growled, and Wilson backed away with his hands raised in surrender. They waited until Matt had fallen asleep, then House turned to Wilson and said, "What's wrong with Allison? How badly was she hurt?"

Wilson swallowed, then looked into House's stormy blue eyes and said, "She's not doing good, House. She was…" His voice trailed off as his mind attempted desperately to find a way to tell his best friend that his wife had been brutally raped, and they weren't even sure if she would survive. He swallowed thickly again, and he finally forced the words out of his mouth. "House, I'm so sorry. Allison was… she was raped," he whispered, and House's eyes turned the color of slate.

His mind struggled to process the information. Allison? His Allison, raped? The mother of his children had been hurt, and her life literally was hanging in the balance. And it wasn't only her life. Their child was in her womb, and if Allison died, so would their unborn child. His heart pounded in his ears, and he wrapped one arm around his sleeping son, welcoming the biting pain of his aching ribs.

"I have to see her," he finally growled through his teeth. "You are going to take me to her, Jimmy, or so help me I'll get out of this bed right now and go without any help."

Wilson knew that House was absolutely serious, and he settled on a compromise. "Okay, House, I'll take you to her after you and Matt take a nap," he stated firmly, and House glared at him. "Not a moment before. That poor kid has been through hell these last two days, and this is the first time he's actually slept without waking up screaming or crying. I'm not going to wake him up."

The two glared at each other, both refusing to back down. But House looked down at his son, and his resolve crumbled. "Fine," he muttered, and Wilson smiled in triumph, then grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and tucked it around his nephew.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Wilson said softly as he walked to the door. House just closed his eyes and tightened his arm around Matt protectively as he faded off to sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD She was dragged slowly from the painless peace of unconsciousness, and her entire body ached as she reluctantly opened her eyes. The room was bathed in darkness, and for several peaceful moments, she didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there.

Then her memories returned with a violent force, and she moaned and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Mrs. House?" an unfamiliar voice asked, and Cameron moaned again and opened her eyes. She looked around, hoping to see her husband. But he was nowhere in the room, and she began to panic.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders, and bile rose in her throat as she screamed and struggled to escape. "No!" she screeched. "Where's my husband? Where's Greg?"

"What are you doing? Get off of her!" another voice ordered, and suddenly the hands were gone, and Cameron kept her eyes shut, but tears squeezed out of them and trailed down her cheeks.

A gentle hand caressed her face, and she shuddered and reluctantly forced her eyes open again, hoping to see House's smirking face. But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized with disappointment that it was Cuddy's hand that was gently smoothing back her matted hair.

Cameron tried to speak, but her throat was too dry and sore to form any words. She looked up at Cuddy helplessly, and the older woman quickly grabbed a cup and pitcher of water from the stand beside Cameron's bed. Placing a straw into the cup, she held it to Cameron's lips and allowed her to drink her fill. Once she was finished, Cuddy placed the cup back on the stand, and Cameron took a deep, albeit shaky breath.

Cuddy wasn't surprised in the least when the first words to come out of Cameron's mouth were, "Where's House?" She didn't answer right away, and Cameron began to panic, her eyes wide and desperate. "Lisa, please. Where's my husband? Where's my son?"

Cuddy sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "They're fine, Allison. House woke up a little while ago, Matt's with him, and they're both asleep," she assured the younger woman. Cameron shuddered with relief, but the worry and pain in Cuddy's eyes was all too visible, and she felt a lump rise in her throat. Her hand went automatically to rest on her stomach, and Cuddy noticed the gesture, saying, "The baby's fine, Allison." A smile slowly spread across Cuddy's face, and she reached into her pocket and withdrew a black and white sonogram, placing it in Cameron's hands.

"Congratulations," she murmured softly as Cameron touched the sonogram. "It's a little girl."

Tears spilled from Cameron's eyes, and Cuddy gently drew her into a hug, rubbing her back. "I can't believe it," Cameron whispered, clutching the sonogram to her heart. "A little girl?"

Cuddy laughed softly as she slowly pulled away from the embrace. "I know," she laughed as she brushed her tears away. "House with a baby girl? This should be interesting." Both of the women laughed.

A yawn interrupted Cameron's laugh, and Cuddy smoothed her hair back again and said, "Go back to sleep, Allison. When you wake up, we'll see if we can't get you and House put in the same room, okay?" Cameron nodded reluctantly and leaned back against the multitude of pillows, closing her eyes. Cuddy sat with her until she was asleep, her own tears trailing down her cheeks as she watched the younger woman sleep.

TBC...

A/N: Ahh, I'm so evil. MWHAHAHA!! Anyways, please remember to review, and I'll update again soon! Buh bye!


End file.
